Abominators
The Abominators were a group of people who were critical of AIVAS and the resulting technological improvements during the Ninth Pass. The name comes the term Abomination, which these people used to refer to AIVAS, and was commonly used by the Pernese to refer to sympathizers. Abominators arose two separate times during the Ninth Pass: immediately after AIVAS's discovery, and several years after AIVAS powered itself down. Description The Abominators were a group who wished to return to pre-AIVAS traditions. They usually feared and distrusted new technologies and methods, and usually resorted to violent acts against the people or places making use of AIVAS's teachings. They had a generally low standing in the minds of most Pernese, who see them as a group of violent louts unable to appreciate the improvements AIVAS brought. The first incarnation included several important leaders, including Lord Holders and the Craftmaster of the GlassSmithcraft. Using their power and resources, they used hired men and relatives to carry out their deeds. All were eventually exiled after the conspiracy was discovered. The second incarnation was more structured, with seven leaders, referring to themselves only by number, first through seventh. These leaders were usually able to recruit people from rural locations or people who were generally distrusting. They began with basic raids on shipments, but later resorted to attacks on locations that used AIVAS's technology, such as the Healer Hall and the Printer Hall. These Abominators made use of disguises and other secretive tactics to stake out their targets prior to their attack. Known Members First Incarnation * Norist - Master GlassSmith, eventually stripped of his rank and exiled * Begamon - Lord Holder of Nerat, eventually stripped of his rank and exiled. * Sigomal - Lord Holder of Bitra Hold, eventually stripped of his rank and exiled. * Gomalsi - Son of Sigomal, exiled alongside his father. Second Incarnation * Shankolin - Son of Norist and a journeyman GlassSmith. He was imprisoned for leading a raid on AIVAS, but escaped and became leader of the revived Abominators, and known as Fifth. * Dorse - Exiled * Batim - The Leader of a band of Abominators who raided the Fort Hold Healer Hall; was exiled. * At least six other overall leaders, referred to by number. History The first set of Abominators arose out of distrust of the new technologies AIVAS introduced. One outspoken opponent during this time was MasterGlassSmith Norist, who was one of the first to refer to AIVAS as the Abomination, and threatened to disavow any GlassSmiths using the new methods. Other major players during this time were Lord Holders Sigomal and Begamon. Though Lord Corman also was critical of AIVAS, he was not considered an Abominator as he did not prevent people of his hold from making use of AIVAS and its technologies. In order to discredit AIVAS, Norist and several other sympathizers would begin a series of attacks on the AIVAS facility, first to destroy AIVAS's backup batteries, and later to attack AIVAS directly. Both attacks would be thwarted, and the perpetrators of the second attack would be sentenced to hard labor in the mines. Eventually, the Abominators would attempt a kidnapping of MasterHarper Robinton, with the goal of using him as a hostage for force AIVAS's destruction. The plan would be carried out, but the group was eventually captured before they could make their way to sea. The conspirators, which included Norist, Sigomal, Sigomal's son Gomalsi, Begamon and others, were interrogated and forced to stand trial. Found guilty by a combined council of Craftmasters and Lord Holders, all participants were exiled. Several years later, the Abominators were revived by Shankolin, who had participated in the second raid on AIVAS. Deafened by AIVAS, he eventually regained his hearing and escaped after a meteor hit the mines. Holding a private belief that AIVAS had caused the death of Robinton, he would gain a number of followers. Referring to themselves by numbers, these new Abominators would begin a series of raids and vandalism of new technologies. During Turnover, they would launch simultaneous attacks on the Healer Halls. One group who attacked Fort Hold was captured, and it was decided that exile would be the punishment for any Abominators engaged in similar desecration. During the Fireball Flood, the Abominators attempted to spread rumors that AIVAS caused the disaster as a result of moving the Red Star. This effort failed thanks to spread of a printed report which noted that AIVAS's technologies had allowed disaster to be prevented thanks to advanced warnings. This failure lead the Abominators to make plans to target the Printer Hall. Pern's Runners learned of the plot, and were able to warn the Harper Hall. Pinch and MasterPrinter Tagetarl were able to take precautions to protect the hall. The attackers would be caught in the act, and were captured and exiled before they could do significant damage. Shankolin would eventually find an ally in Lord Toric of Southern Hold, who arranged for Shankolin to come to Landing to destroy the AVIAS facility. However, AIVAS's self defense units remained active and Shankolin was killed as soon as he crossed the threshold. What happened to the remaining abominators in the aftermath remains unknown, though one high ranking abominator was spotted speaking with Toric. Appearances * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern Category:People Category:Abominators Category:Pernology